


Part 3: Theories of Creation

by NerdHQ_084



Series: The Adventures of Jess and the Logic Doc [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Charatcter tie-in, For sucker_for_pain, Jess and Logic Doc, Other, Part 3, Things are getting interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Jess and Shock are becoming better collaborators.





	Part 3: Theories of Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnIdentityCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdentityCrisis/gifts).



> Nerd Hive,  
> I'm still going! The creative bug hasn't stopped. Also, this series is relevant to the Relic Hunter story. You'll have to wait and see how. Enjoy!  
> -Ghost

This arrangement between Dr. Hunter and Shockwave was paying off. He had let her bring her Grav-gloves and some other tech back to the Nemesis and her usefulness had increased tenfold. They also made weekly trips to her lab, where Shockwave had established his own collection of things. They were getting on quite well, actually. Much to the surprise of everyone on the ship. Old Shock never liked anyone, let alone an inferior human. Knockout found it utterly hilarious. One day, a femme Seeker Jess had never seen came in to the lab.

“Shockwave! Where are you hiding…oh, hello human. Who are you?” She looked at Jess quizzically.

“Dr. Jessica Hunter. I guess you could say I’m Shockwave’s assistant. He’s on the surface at the moment.”

“Hiding in his cave, typical. Well, Megatron want’s a report on project predacon. Things have been too quiet. And the fragger disabled most radio communications in that cave. Can you pass the message on, Doctor?” The girl nodded. “How in Kaon did you end up being his assistant? He hates humans almost more than Megatron.”

“Well, based on my observations he doesn’t hate us, our presence is simply illogical given our parasitic nature. And he isn’t entirely wrong. I am also an interesting test subject. He’s evidently learned quite a bit from how I work and respond to things.”

“Oh, so you’re a lab rat with benefits. That makes more sense. Well, don’t let him fool you into thinking he cares about your life what so ever. He’s a surprisingly good liar.” With that, the femme left, or rather, disappeared. Okay then. Jess shrugged and went back to building her Cybertronian decoder. The algorithms Shockwave had given her were intricate, though understanding the language at face value was fairly straightforward. Eventually, he returned, though this time there was a bleeding scratch on his right arm.

“Woah, made your pet mad, today?” As usual no response was given. “Let me guess, you were running diagnostics and pricked him wrong. Right shoulder area I’d say.” He looked at her while he patched up the wound.

“Your observations would be correct.” She smirked, then remembered the femme from earlier.

“Oh, some femme came by earlier looking for you. Apparently Megatron wants a full update on Project Predacon.” He paused.

“A femme…Airachnid?”

“I don’t think so. This one was a Seeker.” His optic widened slightly.

“I’ll report tonight. If you see that femme again, notify me immediately.”

“Hard to do when you lock yourself in a Faraday cage for hours on end.”

“Fine. I’ll equip you with a one way transmitter on a frequency that will get through. It will ping twice and let me know that something important occurred. Do not use it unless she shows up or Megatron requests me.”

“Understood. I’m almost done with the translator program. Should be able to make sense of your data.”

“Good. I need you to decipher the files on the Relic Hunter project from when the war began. They are in old Iacon, which is why the algorithms I gave you are so complex.”

“Relic hunter? That sounds interesting.”

“You just met the only one in existence.” Jess’ eyes widened.

“The femme? No way. She seemed like any other Cybertronian.”

“She is, in essence. It was more a means of specialized creation.”

“Oh. How _do_ you guys reproduce? Grow frames in tanks or something?”

“Why are you asking me this?”

“You’re the cloning and creation specialist.”

“But that knowledge is irrelevant.”

“Curiosity then. I don’t have a logical theory for how you create more Cybertronians.”

“Our systems are akin to a human’s. Femmes carry, mechs sire, but some mechs are also carriers, especially Seeker types. We can modify our reproductive abilities fairly easily.”

“Huh. Ok, well, as weird as that is I guess it’s not too out of the ordinary. Didn’t expect your metal plating to be able to facilitate gestation is all.”

“It…isn’t particularly logical, I’ll admit. But it is how we function. It isn’t logical in humans either, tough you are more elastic.”

“Fair enough. But the Relic Hunter project did create life by unnatural means? So therefore it is possible to reproduce artificially?”

“Yes.”

“Could a human become one of you through such means?”

“…That…may be plausible. But very risky. If the timing wasn’t perfect, the subject could lose their memory or even their very consciousness.” Jess pondered this.

“What if I was your test subject?”

“Out of the question. I am studying you for your human attributes. You would be of no further use as a Cybertronian.” She pouted.

“But I would be the first step towards a way or building new armies, if I was a success.”

“Illogical. Megatron has an army, and soon the Predacons will join it.” She rolled her eyes, going back to work. Once the program was ready, she started decoding the files Shockwave wanted. The data was fascinating. This could be the key to the evolution M.E.C.H. always sought after. Becoming Cybertronian would change her world. But she would need Shockwave’s help. And currently, she had nothing to convince him with. Patience was a decent virtue of hers, so she would wait. Her next trip to the canyon lab would be very specific.


End file.
